


Florecer

by pasivagresiva



Series: De búhos y onigiris [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nipples, Soft kinky stuff??
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 16:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22252450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasivagresiva/pseuds/pasivagresiva
Summary: Cada vez que Akaashi se quedaba recostado de cara hacia el techo, Bokuto aprovechaba para hacer una de sus travesuras favoritas.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Series: De búhos y onigiris [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601647
Comments: 3
Kudos: 23





	Florecer

Las pocas veces en que Bokuto solía despertarse antes que su novio, se dedicaba a mirarlo con detención antes de que este abriera los ojos. Aprovechaba cada segundo, minuto que pasaba cuando Akaashi se encontraba profundamente dormido, desnudo a un lado suyo. Y es que después de haberse demostrado todo el amor que se tenían el uno al otro, en un forma tan íntima, no había nada mejor que descansar con el delgado cuerpo del menor sobre el suyo.

El contraste de los distintos tonos que ambas pieles poseían. La forma en que los párpados inquietos del moreno solían apretarse un poco más de vez en cuando, como si nunca descansara realmente. El sonido discreto que hacía el aire al escapar de su boca cuando se dormía con ella entre abierta, enseñando sus incisivos y haciendo que Bokuto deseara poder convertirse en el oxígeno que le mantenía vivo. Todo era digno de admirar, porque para Koutarou no había ser más perfecto y bello que su novio.

Le observó removerse en la cama, quedando boca arriba mientras él, de lado, se acercaba más, para poder capturar cada lunar, pasaje, por muy ínfimo que fuese. Quería retener todo aquello en su memoria, aun cuando a la mañana siguiente probablemente volvería a tener el gusto de deleitarse con todos sus sentidos con la inefable existencia de Keiji. Nunca se sabía lo que podría pasar, y no quería tener que lamentarse por ello algún día.

Cada vez que Akaashi se quedaba recostado de cara hacia el techo, Bokuto aprovechaba para hacer una de sus travesuras favoritas. La inofensiva tarea, consistía en acercarse a uno de los pezones del menor, y acariciarlo hasta que este se elevara. Algunas veces Akaashi se despertaba en medio del proceso, pero el de cabellos grises sólo volvía a acomodarse a su lado y le daba los buenos días, como si nada.

Esta vez, se preocupó de hacerlo despacio, de manera que el moreno no se despertara antes de contemplar con devoción ese botón erigirse, tal como un pequeño brote que emana de la tierra. Con su dedo índice trazó pequeños círculos alrededor de la areola, por unos cuantos segundos. Luego, pellizcó sutilmente, casi en un roce, con su índice y pulgar. Ubicó su mejilla en las costillas de su novio y observó como poco a poco el pecho del otro chico, comenzaba a florecer.

Bokuto no era un joven a quien la palabra «paciente» le describiera, pero sí que lo era para presenciar algo tan sublime como aquello. Podía esperar horas si fuese necesario.

Sonrió como un campesino alegre por los frutos de su cosecha y sólo volvió a la realidad cuando la voz de Akaashi resonó unos centímetros arriba de su cabeza.

"¿Se podría saber qué estás haciendo?", preguntó con una sonrisa confundida, pero a la vez divertida. Nunca se sabía con qué cosa podría sorprenderte un novio como el que tenía. Y el hecho de que este tuviera los ojos incrustados en su pecho, le decía que tendría algo interesante para justificarlo.

"Te estoy viendo florecer", respondió sin quitar la vista de su pezón.

Keiji negó con ternura su cabeza. Se había despertado porque sintió un suave cosquilleo en su torso, mas no intentó rascar o quitar aquello que provocaba la sensación en aquella zona, pues era agradable. Y ahora, comprobaba qué era. Las ocurrencias de Koutarou lograban sacarle sonrisas apenas despertaba. Y eso no era algo de lo que podían jactarse todas las parejas. Realmente era afortunado.

"Quiero hacerte lo que la primavera hace con los cerezos", recitó el de cabellos grises mientras se acomodaba en el pecho de su amante.

Akaashi reconoció la frase. La había leído en un libro de poesía en la escuela, hace un par de años. No recordaba que Bokuto fuera un ávido lector de ningún género particular, por lo que pensó en jugar con él un poco.

"¿Estuviste googleando «frases para conquistar a mi novio» de nuevo?", preguntó mientras acariciaba los suaves cabellos ajenos.

"¡Akaashi! ¡Si te das cuenta no lo digas!", se volteó con rapidez, hablándole en tono lastimero y dándole un puchero que consiguió que el menor lo atrajera hacia sí.

"Es un verso muy bonito", susurró y besó la frente del chico, que como quien recibe un arrullo, se dejó caer una vez más sobre el pecho de nácar del menor.

Akaashi no tenía duda alguna de que la felicidad que sentía, era genuina. Era real, palpable, tenía ojos de miel y le gustaba ser mimado entre sus brazos.

No había manera de que quisiese huir de aquel lugar. Quería ser él quien respondiera hasta el último grito de quién lo hacía florecer cada noche entre besos torpes, caricias ansiosas y suspiros sinceros.


End file.
